masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vido Santiago
Vido is a high ranking member of the blue suns, why does that sound familiar. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vigo ralok 21:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ha, nice... Simpsons did it. --LBCCCP 05:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : My point is it seems unlikely that is is a coincidence. ralok 23:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Vido's VA I don't think Steve Blum voiced Vido. Blum isn't listed as one of the VAs in the Zaeed DLC section of the credits. Just speculation here: one of the VAs listed in the Zaeed DLC credits (Richard Green) sounds a lot like Vido.--Morlan 19:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Vido in ME3 if spared I wonder if he will make a comeback if you decided to save the workers at the factory instead? What do you think?Shadowhawk27 13:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Nope. If you spare him, he's killed by the Reapers. --Darth Something 13:52, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hate to break convention with discussion, but where/when in ME3 does it state it's Vido, or showing him? ::I'm curious as well. I didn't see or find anything about it through normal play. I understand some other guy is in charge of Blue Suns now, but didn't get an explanation like Vido being kiilled by a Harvester.--Xaero Dumort 17:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Vido and Zaeed didn't found the Blue Suns The codex in ME3 states that the Blue Suns were "Founded by notorious slaver Solem Del'serah..." I don't remember what the ME2 codex says, but this is an issue we need to address.--Xaero Dumort 18:50, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Codex entries are written in an in-universe style of an extranet (Wikipedia) article. Notice that reapers are "rumors/legends/myths" in the ME2 codex but actual fact in ME3. I highly doubt that Zaeed being a founder would be public knowledge in the ME universe. 19:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::It isn't. Vido only revealed himself (and his real role in the organization) to his most trusted officers, letting Solem serve as the public face of the organization and wiping Zaeed out of the records. This is why the main bad guy from ME: Revelation believed they had "just recently started hiring humans." --Darth Something 19:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Convenient Death So, with no mention whatsoever in the game, the wiki states that he dies in the early stages of the invasion? Hmm, nice way to sweep it under the rug, Bioware, along with the hidden ending that everyone wanted, understood, and was good. I'll give it 10 seconds before an admin comes and tells you this is not the purpose of a talk page and to take it to a forum or blog post.--Legionwrex 22:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Vido's Death in ME3 Where is this even said? Is it easily passed as one of the ambient news stories? Does Zaeed mention it? Where is the proof, because everything I see just makes it sound like conjecture.--Xaero Dumort 21:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Zaeed tells Shepard that he put together a team and went after Vido after the Collector Base. He also mentions that Darner Vossk is the new leader of the Blue Suns. Heard it during my pure Paragon playthrough on the Xbox haven't been able to hear it again because I have only renegade playthroughs which wont let me spare vido.--Guerrilla S019 (talk) 03:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Glitched Zaeed ME3 Dialogue Apparently, Zaeed was suppose to have more dialogue when you talk to him in the Refugee Docks after Citadel: Volus Ambassador. According to a fan who attended SDCC, Liara's writer told her that Zaeed's dialogue loop in ME3 was glitched right before final certification. Link: http://whatsernameanyways.tumblr.com/post/50549916094 Why should we believe her? Because she datamined and found Zaeed's missing dialogue files, which mention a lot of things, among them being Vido's fate if spared in ME2. Link to her video of the dialogue, beginning with the non-glitched lines: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mcifmc4-os8 Normally, discoveries like this would be considered cut content and non-canon, but the explanation by this fan seems legit. How else could she have known Zaeed had more lines unless she talked to a BioWare developer? Despite all of the datamining in ME3, especially by the HTL guys, they never found Zaeed's missing dialogue. Therefore, I think the information in this dialogue should be considered canon, just unreachable through normal gameplay due to an unfortunate glitch. Therefore, new info from this glitched dialogue should be added to Zaeed and Vido's pages. I wanted to provide the proof here first, lest any edits be reversed. --Commander Shepard (talk) 08:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :If it's not reachable in the game through normal gameplay, then it's cut content and not canon. BioWare had opportunities to fix it with the patches and DLC they released, but they decided it wasn't important enough to include. Trandra (talk) 15:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::It might be worth including in the trivia section, certainly for Vido. We do have a note on Fist's page noting that he was supposed to be a skeleton that was interactable during the Cerberus coup in ME3. TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :This could go on the ME3 Cut Content Article if we ever get it finished. TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : I strongly disagree with the categorization of this glitched dialogue as cut content and therefore not canon. But, I will defer to your judgment & the wiki's rules. I do see adding the information in a trivia note as a good alternative solution. --Commander Shepard (talk) 01:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::If you can add it in a short sentence into trivia, it should be good in my opinion. I would also suggest to aske a dev confirmation on twitter about this issue. With luck, you will get an answer. I think that it worth the shot because there is a lot of interresting lore in this "cut/glitched content". --DeldiRe (talk) 08:08, September 23, 2013 (UTC)